Field
The described technology generally relates to a secondary battery and method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable and are therefore used in various high-tech electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, or camcorders. In particular, lithium secondary batteries have a higher driving voltage and a higher energy density per unit weight than other secondary batteries formed of other materials, such as nickel-cadmium (NiCd) batteries or nickel-metal hydride (NiMH) batteries.